Reconnected
by sdb2006
Summary: What happens when two hearts have been a part for so long? Does everyone have a destined person to be with? Only time will tell....


Chapter 1

What happens when two hearts reconnect?

If someone thinks about it, destiny has a path for everyone. It doesn't matter who you are… or does it? For two hearts to reconnect, it doesn't take much, but what happens if they have been separated for too long. Does it work the same way?

It has been five years since the East High group had been together. Some left for bigger and better things, while others decided to stay in the comforts of their hometown. A reunion is what they needed to bring everyone back together. For some, it has been years since communicating with each other, and for others, it was like they had never left high school.

Two days before the big day had former Wildcats of East High coming from near and far. Troy Bolton was taking a break from his NBA career to be with his former classmates. He didn't travel alone though, for his blonde companion was none other than Sharpay Evans, the former Ice Queen of East High.

"Troy, why are we here again?" whined Sharpay, "I thought we forgot about some of these losers…"

"Sharpay, I thought I told you to behave. Your Ice Queen days are over…" exclaimed Troy. "If this is how things are going to be, then it will get ugly."

"Well we are going to be here for the weekend and then back to my set to finish my first major movie!" gladly cheered Sharpay.

Sharpay had finished her acting classes at Julliard and started to make it big as a Broadway actress until the lights of Hollywood called her. One could say that her head had not shrunk since High School.

Gabriella Montez had not been back to New Mexico since graduating from East High. After breaking up with Troy their first semester of college, she had moved on to bigger and better things, so to speak. She graduated from Stanford at the top of her class and was starting Law School at Harvard. She wasn't doing this alone. Her boyfriend Dominic would be by her side, going for the same dream.

As Gabriella walked up to the entrance of East High, a chill came over her. "Wow, I didn't think I would ever come back to see the same school with so many memories."

"Well, you did say that this was the best time of your life," exclaimed Dominic. "Just remember I am here for you no matter what happens."

This brought a smile to Gabriella's face, something that Dominic enjoyed seeing. As they were walking hand and hand, Gabriella was startled by another familiar voice that she could not wait to see.

"Gabriella!!" yelled Taylor Danforth. "Welcome back to East High." Taylor was one of the newest faculty members of East High. After meeting her teaching credentials, she had decided to come back to a place she knew.

"Taylor, oh my god it has been forever…" stated Gabriella. "Oh wait, where are my manners. Taylor this is Dominic and Dominic this is Taylor, my best friend since coming to East High seven years ago."

"I have heard nothing but good things about you. I am so excited that you both of you could make it out to the reunion," exclaimed Taylor. "I want to introduce you to my… Wait, where did he go? I swear, it's like watching a child!"

Not in the too far distance, Chad Danforth was catching up with some fellow Wildcats, Jason and Zeke. "Chad Danforth, get your butt over here before I have to drag it over!" yelled Taylor.

"Oh crap, I'm in trouble. What did I do...? Wait, is that my favorite lawyer-in-training?" answered Chad. "Gabriella, how good it is to see you. How long has it been?"

"Way too long. I think it was your wedding in Hawaii right?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh that is way too long girlfriend," added Taylor, as the two couples began to laugh and share stories. Soon, they heard an announcement over the PA for all Wildcat Alumni to go to the gym for the beginning for reunion activities.

"Well let's get this show started" smiled Gabriella.

Troy and Sharpay were showing up fashionably late, as usual. "Sharpay, you know how I hate being late" stated an annoyed Troy.

"Troy, dear, the party does not start until I get there and that is how it has always been."

The two former Wildcats began making their way to the gym. As Troy began walking though the halls, a chill came over him, as if he felt different when he passed though all too familiar hallways. As he began making his way down the hall of East High, he noticed the locker that Gabriella once had and he could not help but smile for he knew seeing her would bring a smile to his face. He thought back to the day about four years ago when they had parted ways…

_"Troy, there is something I have to tell you," said Gabriella sadly over the phone. "This is the hardest thing I've had to do."_

_"What's going on Brie?" Troy becoming more worried as he heard the sadness in Gabriella's voice. "What's with the sad voice? Is something wrong?"_

_Gabriella knew it would be now or never and she had to get her feelings out to Troy. "I hate the fact that we are not together. With you back east and me on the west, I feel like we do not have time for each other." Gabriella stopped and realized what she said may not have come out the way she wanted it too._

_"Brie, what do you mean? I never lost touch with you. Where is this coming from?" Troy could feel a pain in his chest that he had never felt before. The pain of a broken heart._

As tears began to well in his eyes, Sharpay called his name "Troy!"

This startled Troy and he realized something in that moment, "Sharpay, what is it?"

"We have to make our entrance, our fans are waiting…" Sharpay grabbed Troy by the hand and began dragging him to the gym. Troy was still in a daze, not realizing what was happening or what he was walking into…


End file.
